Blank Canvas
by Maximum Artist17
Summary: Magnolia is in the middle of a vicious gang war. Levy fights back by painting murals to keep the hope alive in the people. When she and her friends are attacked and her mural destroyed by the infamous Kurogane, Levy's life is turned upside down. Forced to work together, Levy and Gajeel must fight not just a war but love as well. Gajevy and Nalu, rating subject to change.
1. Prologue

'_Had it all been for nothing' _Was Makarov Dreyer's thought as he gazed at the smoldering remains that was once a quaint bookshop. Flames licked lazily across the shops skeleton remains. Firefighters watching them warily, ready at a moments notice, in case the flame's hunger turned to that of the neighboring buildings. But Makarov's eyes were locked, not on the carnage, but on the tiny mop of unruly blue curls and tearful caramel eyes. '_Was all that bloodshed 20 years ago all for naught?! The peace we fought for… gone and now innocents is paying the price.' _

The blue-haired girl couldn't have been older than six and she already was alone in the world. Parents murdered, home destroyed and all because of money and greed. His heart ached at the sight of her; unresponsive as he watched a policewoman try to console her. But her eyes stayed hazy and unfocused, her mind lost in horrors only she could see.

"Her names Levy McGarden, six years old and daughter to Peter and Mary McGarden."

"Any other relatives?"

"Other than her great-grandfather whose on death's door, none." Detective Gildharts Clive growled. Eldest of Makarov's adopted children and the youngest detective ever of the Magnolia Police Department, Gildharts the calm and collect protégé… but not this time. Underneath his calm exterior he was livid, the only evidence of his rage was the fire in his eyes. Makarov knew his eyes were identical to that of his adoptive son's and so was his anger. How dare someone do this in his territory!

However, with great difficulty, the old man pushed down his rage. He had something more important to take care of. A child needed him. "Gildharts."

"Yes, Master?"

"Get her papers in order and call Mira Jane, tell her the family's gaining a new member." Gildharts only nodded before turning and walked to his car, exchanging a few quick words with his fellow officers before hopping in his car and driving towards downtown.

Letting out a heavy sigh Makarov crossed the street towards the tiny figure of Levy McGarden, now wrapped in a blanket curled in a ball in the back of a police car. Kneeling before her Makarov began to see just how small she was, too small and too young to have faced such horrors. Rage boiled in his gut and bile rose in his throat. "Levy…" he whispered, softly as if she were a doe ready to bolt. "My name is Makarov Dreyer, I'm a friend of your great-grandfather Leon."

Large caramel eyes tear-filled and red gazed up at him with shards of fear in their depths but with a soft flare of curiosity. "Grandpa Leon?" she rasped, her voice rough from smoke. "You… you use to come every Sunday to p-play chess."

Makarov smiled as he remembered those peaceful afternoons before the cancer had taken them and his friend away from him. "Yes, yes I did."

Fresh tears came with a trembling smile before two frail, thin arms wrapped around his neck as Levy buried her face in his chest. Sobs wracked her small frame as he held her close, running his hands through her burnt locks.

"Waaah" Hic. "Mama… aaaah." Hic. " Daddy!"

"Sssh, its alright I got you now, I got you." Wrapping her blanket tighter around her as he held her, waiting patiently with soothing words until her tears stopped. Gently he held her as he rose to his feet and headed towards his car. His driver held the door open and helped Makarov enter the backseat, an exhausted Levy lying limp in his arms.

"W-where are we going?" she murmured, sleep tugging on her consciousness.

"Home…" he answered, as her eyes drifted shut. "I'm taking you home, to Fairy Tail.

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my second fan fiction and I hope you all enjoyed the prologue to BLANK CANVAS. Now quick question for all of you: Would it be better to kept everyone in Fairy Tail normal or have them as mages? I'm tossing both these ideas around in my head but I need a second opinion on this please and thank you. **


	2. Chapter 1: 11 years later

"Levy~ are you done yet?" Droy moaned around a mouthful of KFC, the bucket of chicken sitting comfortably on his protruding belly.

"Don't bother, Droy." Jet laughed, loading a box full of various paints and brushes into the back of Levy's old 1960 Chevy truck. Stretching Jet leaned his tall and gangly frame against the side of the truck. Smiling in complete bliss as a cool breeze tasseled his amber ponytail, a sweet relief from the mid-summer heat of the city of Magnolia. Grabbing a bottle of water from the truck he walked towards the small figure oblivious to the world as she painted away in quick, graceful strokes of her brush.

Wild, short sky-blue curls danced across pale shoulders as bright caramel eyes focused on the mural. Jet shook his head, he knew that look, Levy was lost to them. Her mind was off in some far away place that she was trying to capture with her brush and paints. Her brush strokes began to slow and the faraway look in her eyes began to fade.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Jet chuckled as Levy's cheeks flushed and with a final few strokes she returned completely. "Done for today?"

"Yes…" Tucking her brush behind an ear, Levy took the water bottle gratefully. "I believe I am done for now." Taking a hearty gulp from the bottle Levy handed the bottle back to Jet, before kneeling down to set down her palette and picking up her cleaning cup filled with water. Swirling the brush around, Levy watched the swirling water change to a murky brown whirlpool. Satisfied, she wiped the brush across her paint stained jeans, making sure no paint remained. Levy quickly placed the brush with a few others in her canvas bag; soon followed by two tubes of acrylic paint, her speaker for her IPhone, a sketchbook and her now plastic wrapped paint palette. Swinging the bag over her shoulder Levy gave her mural a quick once over and both the boys grimaced. Both boys hoping she was satisfied with her day's work so they could seek shelter from the summer heat. Jet and Droy had suffered that fate many times; twelve to be exact, where just before they were ready to leave Levy's light bulb would flare to life and she'd be right back at it no matter the weather for hours after. But both boys knew it was worth it because at the end of the day Levy's murals were a beauty beyond compare and gave hope to many.

Something the city was in short supply of and desperately needed.

For ten years Magnolia had been a war zone of a vicious turf war between the gangs of the city. The once prosperous city now lay on the verge of ruin. Crime was thru the roof and sometimes in some places it wasn't even safe to walk in broad daylight, especially as of late. Jet glanced around, his eyes piercing into every alley and shadow. He fingered his knives under his vest nervously and he had every right to be. For even the heads of the Triple Crown, the ruling gangs of the city, were nervous and old alliances were being strained. Droy, still munching on KFC, was leaning casually against Levy's truck, but to a keen eye one could see the tension in his shoulders and his hand in easy reach of his baseball bat.

"All right, ready to go guys?" Letting loose a yelp, Jet stumbled back in surprise. A smirk played across Levy's lips as she raised a brow. "Little jumpy there, Jet."

Only when he was confident that his heart wasn't going to leap out of his throat did he answer. "Not at all, you just surprised me is all, thought you were going to dive back in for a moment there."

Unexpectedly a frown marred her face, tucking an unruly curl behind her ear, Levy's eyes drifted to the mural. "No, I'm done for today." Something wasn't sitting right with her, an almost painful tightness in her gut, when she looked at the mural. Why? Levy didn't know. This mural was better than any she had done before and yet something was still missing. Chewing on her lower lip she turned her focus away from the mural to what lay before it: her Fairyland.

Twelve years ago it was a playground, a sanctuary for children, Levy included. It had had it all; swings to fly with, towers and jungle gyms to climb, monkey bars to swing on and even a seesaw. And in its center rose a great oak tree, its mighty branches spreading far and wide towards the sky. It had once been a welcoming sight long ago, a silent guardian to the children who played beneath its branches. Now it served like a tombstone, the branches naked and bare, no leaves grew across its limbs. Not since the war started and Levy feared they never would again.

Shaking her head to rid it of past shadows, Levy marched towards her truck, settling her bag beneath the seat before squeezing into the middle seat with Jet in the driver's seat and Droy in the passenger. "All aboard!" Jet hollered and Droy tooted around a drumstick. The trio's laughter filled the cabin as the engine roared to life, Jet steering towards downtown.

Just before they turned a corner, Levy took one final look at her mural, looking for any mistakes she didn't notice from up close. But something else caught her eye. In the shadow of the old oak she could faintly make out a huge shadow of a man leaning casually against it's trunk. She couldn't make out any details but something about this mysterious person struck something deep inside her. It sent her blood thrumming in her veins and she kept her eyes locked on the hulking shadow until they had turned the corner and both the shadow and the mural were out of sight.


	3. Chapter 2: Phantom

The beer tasted sour on his tongue, grimacing he forced himself to swallow the foul liquid. It was cheap beer and it deserved to be dumped down a sewer, but it was the only liquor the guild could afford at the moment. A growl rumbled deep in his throat as he looked across the dimly lit guildhall of the gang Phantom Lord, one of the top gangs of Magnolia and one of the Triple Crowns. Or more like a Crown fallen from glory.

The hall was in shambles; lights flickering to show it's decay in brief flashes of light. Broken furniture and other garbage were shoved in the back corner, rats slinking through the rubbish, clawing at each other over scraps. Some darted across the hall, dodging kicks from gang members that sat slumped against the walls and the few surviving pieces of furniture. Occasionally the rats were used as target practice, their bodies blown to bits, left to rot or became a feast for the others where they fell.

He wouldn't admit it but he missed the days when this place had been less of a dump. Back when he had first joined Phantom Lord and when they were on the top of the food chain. Back before that bunch of fairy trash took everything from them. His growl grew in volume and a sweat sense of satisfaction went thru him as everyone within a ten-foot radius of his table scrambled to safety. ' That's right, ya better run ya chicken shits." He smirked, gulping down the last of his shitty beer; he stood up and stomped towards the hall's front doors. One of which was barely hanging on its hinges.

"Gajeel." He froze, hand pressing against the aged wood of the door. "A moment please." Turning away, Gajeel kicked a barstool across the room as he passed, his footsteps echoing in the suddenly quiet guildhall. All eyes on his back as he stomped up the creaking staircase to the second floor and towards the master's office.

"You wanted to see me, Jose." Shoving his hands in his pockets, Gajeel kept his distance from the mahogany desk or more like the man behind it.

"Yes, I do." Jose Porla, Phantom Lords Master, sat in his desk chair like it was a throne. Looking down his hooked nose at Gajeel like he was an insect under his boot. Gajeel repressed a shiver, his muscles tense, and his instincts screamed at him to get the hell away. He knew how dangerous this man was and he knew if he weren't Phantom Lords ace this man wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Now more than ever before, he wasn't a psychiatrist, but Gajeel knew with just a look that Jose wasn't right in the head.

"How's our shipment schedule? Is everything running smoothly?" Jose questioned, his eyes focused on his fingernails, inspecting them for imaginary dirt that would mar their perfection.

"Shipments are running fine, Boze and Sue's should be here late this evening."

"Ahead of schedule?" Jose looked up from his nails, raising a brow at the information.

"Yeah." Gajeel tensed, eyes warily watching Jose's every move. Lately, anything could set Jose off into a psychotic rage and Gajeel was in no mood to deal with his bullshit. Rising from his seat, dusting off his purple designer suit, Jose stalked around his desk to stand in front of Gajeel. Greasy, slicked back hair, reflecting the fading light of the setting sun as he moved.

"That's wonderful news." Smirking he leaned back on the desk before picking up a photo hidden behind his laptop. "And how's our little pet project coming along?" Jose's smirk grew wickedly across his lips, his eyes leering perversely down at the photo.

"We're ready when ya give the order."

"Perfect."

Setting down the photo, Jose's fingers wrapped around the handle of his silver letter opener, twirling the tiny sword between the pale digits. The blade, flashing in the light of the disappearing sun.

"Everything is falling into place." Beady black eyes glowing with insanity locked with Gajeel's and with a flash of silver the letter opener impaled the photo, the blade imbedded deeply in the wood desk.

"Then I'm giving the order, Gajeel. Attack Fairy Tail."

**Yoooooo, everybody! Hope you've enjoyed the first few chapters of Blank Canvas and I hope you keep reading. And just so you know Natsu and Lucy should be appearing in the next chapter… maybe…hopefully… I'll get back to you on that haha. Please keep reading and I'm up for any suggestions on the plot. Please and thank you love ya guys!**


	4. Chapter 3: Artist Block

"Graah! Stupid brain why won't you work?!"

Furious, caramel eyes glared down at a blank page, pencil centimeters from its surface, waiting to touch down and create art. But the gears in Levy McGarden's mind remained still. Her idea banks empty and collecting dust. Giving a final moan, Levy slumped in defeat across her drafting table sending an assortment of pencils and random art supplies to fall with a clatter across the floor.

Levy had artist block. No if, ands or buts about it.

And she hated it.

Levy was in the middle of the biggest project of her career and she had God-damn-mother-fucking artist block! Slamming her hands onto her desk Levy leapt to her feet as another wave of pencils tumbled to the floor. Kicking aside crumbled pieces of paper, that held her failed attempts at drawing, Levy stomped across her studio apartment, bare feet slapping against the hardwood with each step.

Her "supposed to be relaxing" Friday night had flown the coop and the torments of her artist block had taken it's place. Levy plucked her IPhone from its speaker, cutting off Lindsey Sterling mid-solo, dialing a number and placing it to her ear as she dug through her closet for something to wear.

" Hello."

" Hey Lu, what's up?" Levy said, shimming out of her boxer shorts and tank top as she continued to raid her closet.

" Levy! How are you? How's the mural coming? I'm doing good but I'm in a bit of a funk right now with my novel." Levy could hear the frustrated tapping as she imagined a very annoyed Lucy sitting at her desk, rapping her poor pen merciless against it's surface.

"I'm in the same sort of funk Lu and I was wondering if you're up for a few drinks with me." Levy yanked a pair of capris off a hanger and tossed them on the bed. " I need a drink to get my juices flowing again."

" Oh I am so up for that!" There was a thump and the pitter-patter of Lucy dashing around on the other end. " I'll see you there in ten, kay?"

"Sounds good."

The phone clicked as Lucy hung up and Levy pulled out a light teal blouse, one of the few that weren't covered in paint. She bit back a groan, if she was going to go out she would have to put on a bra and she really didn't want to. Setting the blouse on the bed Levy looked down at her small mounds. Her nipples hardening from the cool air as she slowly cupped them causing her frown to deepen as they barely even filled her small palms.

" Screw the bra, it's not like I really need one anyhow." Picking up the blouse she headed to the bathroom, buttoning it up as she went. After trying and failing to tame her wild blue curls she tied them back with a tan headband with a giant daisy stitched to it, matching her tan sandals. Grabbing her canvas bag stuffed with her sketchbook, Beauty and the Beast pencil bag, two novels and of course her small "Just to be safe…" self-defense knife, she locked the door and headed towards her home away from home: Fairy Tail Bar.

Fairy Tail Bar was in the middle of its usual chaos and she loved it. A fight was in full swing in the middle of the room, growing with each passing moment as more and more people were dragged in, some willing and others not so much. Levy smiled and ducked as a chair smashed into the wall where her head had just been. '_Aww, home sweet home.'_

"Levy! Wasn't expecting you to come tonight." said Mirajane Strauss, barmaid, den mother, super model and Fairy Tail matchmaker extraordinaire. She twirled a bottle between her delicate fingers as she served thirsty patrons at the bar. "I thought you were staying in to work on some sketches for the mural."

" I was, but I got," Levy shuddered, sliding onto a barstool," artist block. So I thought I'd get out of my apartment before I went crazy."

Mira gave her a small understanding smile as she slid a glass towards the frustrated blunette. " Sorry to hear that, maybe this and a slice of some Mud pie will help?"

Levy immediately perked up at the mention of her favorite dessert. " Oh yes please! Thanks Mira." She took a sip of the drink in front of her and sighed as the sweet taste of homemade lemonade with a bite of vodka coated her tongue. '_Yum, I soooo need this.'_

Spinning around to face the growing fight, Levy whipped out her sketchbook and propped it against her knees. '_Maybe some gesture drawings will get my gears turning.'_ Her pencil flew across the page as she absently reached for her drink, her eyes locked on her subjects as she sketched her guild mates as they fought, sipping her drink as she worked.

"Levy! Hellooo, earth to Levy." Levy flinched as a perfectly manicured hand waved in front of her face, causing her pencil to cut jaggedly across the sketch of Natsu holding Gray in a headlock. " Oh my God, I'm sorry!"

"Its okay Lu, it wasn't anything important." Levy smiled at her best friend, dressed in a short denim skirt, knee high brown boots, and a white tank with a flaming red leather jacket to top it off. "Looking good Lu, are you trying to catch the attention of a certain someone with that jacket?"

Levy smirked playfully as Lucy's cheeks turned as red as a tomato. "N-no I'm not! I just thought it was c-c-cute and it was on sale and I…"

Laughing at her friend's embarrassment Levy pulled her onto the stool next to hers just as Mira had laid out a large slice of Mud pie with two spoons on the side before them. "I'm just teasing you Lu, now come on and help me finish this little slice of heaven, 'kay." With that the two girls dove in, moaning in delight as their tongues were soon coated in the cool caramel and chocolaty goodness of the sweet dessert, gossiping between bites. Both girls swapping ideas for each of their creative fields, Levy giving suggestions for the plot of Lucy's novel and Lucy doing the same for Levy's mural.

As the night wore on, and a few drinks later, the brawl had died down and the bar had settled down into a slightly less chaotic party. Levy and Lucy were nursing their third vodka lemonade and were currently gossiping with Mirajane about her brother Elfman's recent attempt at wooing their fellow gang member Evergreen. Which by the large bright red handprint that was practically glowing across his right cheek, Elfman's latest attempt had not ended well.

"I really don't know what he see's in her." Lucy said, chewing thoughtfully on her straw and Levy could only nod in agreement as they watched said man sulk at the end of the bar.

"No freaking clue." Lucy jumped as a tan muscular arm was slung over her shoulders and she was pulled into the warm chest of Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's residential pyromaniac. "He must be some sort of masochist or something. No offense Mira."

"None taken." Mirajane giggled, her eyes locked on the rosy color flooding the blonde's cheeks that had nothing to do with the alcohol she had had.

Levy was also enjoying herself at the expense of her friend's embarrassment. She smiled as she watched her friend try to escape the young man's grasp only to be pulled back in even tighter by Natsu's arm, which had moved to wrap securely around her waist. Ever since Natsu had brought Lucy to Fairy Tail, one was never seen without the other, it was never just Natsu or Lucy it was always Natsu and Lucy. Everyone in Fairy Tail knew the two were an item from day one, the only ones not aware of this were the two themselves and bets were rampant in the gang on when Natsu and Lucy would finally get together. But with the way things were going with Lucy currently kicking Natsu, sending him careening across the bar and into the brooding Elfman thus starting another brawl, nothing was going to happen anytime soon.

Sharing a look with Mira, both gave a sigh of frustration and defeat. " I think we might have to lock them in a room together AND tie them to a bed at this point Mira." Levy said and Mira could only nod in agreement, but both could see the salmon haired young man glance at the blonde from time to time, even though it left him open to a punch.

'_They are so perfect for each other. Almost like a fairy tale…THAT'S IT!' _

A loud crash sounded out but it did not register in Levy's brain, as she raised her pencil towards the page before her but she did hear something far worse.

"GRENADE!"

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry for how long this took to post. These past couple months have been really crazy and stressful. From having a total ass of a roommate, to schoolwork, packing and moving out of my apartment and driving cross-country back home…. Yeah, I've been busy. But enough excuses here is chapter 3 of Blank Canvas and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Enjoy and don't forget to comment if you have any suggestions/critiques!**


	5. Chapter 4: Barrage

"God, these motherfuckers are loud." Gajeel swore; another round of base vibrates his skull. He wishes he could yank the Goddamn earpiece out; if it weren't the only connection he had to the damn rain woman he'd already have yanked it out and crushed it under his boot. But until she gave him the fucking signal he was stuck. Listening to shitty music and this drunken racket, including someone yelling about having a broom up his ass…that was a picture he did not need in his head.

Mentally shaking the image from his brain he glanced at his watch. "She's late." Movement from the alley across the street caught his eye, shadows reluctantly releasing a woman. Her heels clicking against the asphalt her navy blue trench coat fluttering around her calves. "Took your damn time."

Crackling filled his ear, followed by a loud _fwap_ when she opened her pink-hearted parasol. "Juvia was only being thorough." Juvia said her voice cool and he knew she was rolling her eyes at him. "Juvia's turned off the water and the gas lines. She just hopes Gajeel doesn't mess up and miss."

"Hey," Gajeel snarled, "I don't miss!"

The ruckus of the bar flooded his earpiece again as Juvia drew closer but he could faintly make out her soft laughter. "Juvia knows you won't," more giggles, "Gajeel is just too easy to tease."

She paused alongside one of the bar's windows, just out of sight. "Ready?"

"Gihee! Born ready."

He'd been ready for the past week. Pouring over the Fairy trash's blueprints, picking apart every little detail, everything done to make this plan a success and to make Fairy Tail bleed.

The steel case was cold against his fingertips, the clasps opening with a snap. He whistled. "Hello beautiful." Lying across the crushed crimson velvet lay an RPG-29 "Vampir" reloadable RPG launcher with four modified TBG-29 thermo baric rockets alongside.

Boze and Sue had really outdone themselves on this shipment. True to their master's orders, not only was the launcher state of the art but also the rockets had been custom modified. Dubbed down to make them as "non-lethal" as possible. Jose being very clear on the fact that he wanted no casualties this early in the game. Gajeel scoffed at the thought, what was the point of dragging Fairy Tail into a war if they weren't suppose to kill anyone?

"Gajeel?"

"Nothin'," he drew himself out of his thoughts, the RPG's weight settling easily in his arms and snug against his shoulder. Gajeel watched Juvia tuck a strand of her curled hair behind her ear through the cross hairs. She was looking right back at him, blue eyes squinting to try and see him in the gloom. "Let's show these Fairy bitches what a real party is."

Nonchalantly reaching into her pocket, pale fingers pulled out the grenade- also modified to cause the least amount of damage possible. His heart drummed against his ribcage, adrenaline driving through his veins with uncontainable bloodlust. Gajeel felt something inside him click, locking away any form of human consciousness and remorse away.

Monsters didn't need such things.

The world slowed around him.

He watched with bated breath as pale pink lips wrapped around the pin.

A flick of a wrist the grenade was gone, just the shattered pieces of window glass glinting in the streetlight where Juvia had once stood.

"Grenade!"

_BOOM!_

0.o.0.o.0.o

Pain. All there was was pain.

Everything hurt, body thrumming like a string being plucked. And boy was she being plucked. Levy felt like she was being stretched like a rubber band, stretching farther and farther till she was about to snap and being crushed in a compacter, all at once.

Why was she hurting?

What happened?

She couldn't remember. She had been at home drawing and then…Lucy? Lucy, she had called Lucy to meet her at Fairy Tail for a drink and mud pie, they had a few drinks and then… and then…a grenade? The grenade!

Levy's eyes snapped open to fire and smoke. The guild quaked as another explosion rocked the building, followed by another and another. It sent her tumbling head over heels into the flaming remains of what was once a table. Something warm and wet trickled from her hairline and into her eyes. Warping her vision with red as she watched the nightmare before her unfold.

Screams of pain, desperation, rage, despair. She could hear them all.

Smoke flooded her body; coating her tongue with the taste of charcoal and ash, her lungs burning as it filled every inch of them. Squeezing out the oxygen with its putrid fingers.

She realized she was screaming.

Because Levy wasn't seeing just Fairy Tail burn, she was seeing another home burn down, one with colorful tiled floors and shelves of books, vanishing with each lick of flame. She was trapped in her own personal hell: where she was six years old again and forced to watch her parents burn.

"NO!" She couldn't move, couldn't think as she watched the world crumble around her into fire and shadow. Fingers tangled into her wild blue curls, insane laughter reverberating of her skull and freezing her blood despite the inferno that surrounded her, her nails digging into her scalp. Tearing at the thin flesh to rip out that monster's cackling. "No, no, no, NO!"

"Levy!"

She could see them now, imprisoned in the flames and reaching out for her to save them. Mouths shrieking in agony, cursing her for not saving them from the fi- "LEVY!"

Pain flared down her spine. A weight slamming into her sent her hurtling into the bar, her head cracking against the hard wood. Levy's vision reeled, blending shapes into shadows. The orange flames blurring into a haze and she could feel them getting closer, licking her skin with starving tongues. Suddenly swirling pools of chocolate brown framed with glowing gold filled her vision.

"Lu…cy…?" Lucy's mouth working rapidly but no sound came out and Levy could only stare at her in a daze. Her voice not reaching her, masked out by the crackling of the fire…Fire… pain… Mommy… Daddy, they're burning! "No, Mommy! Daddy!"

Levy lunged past Lucy, plunging her hands into the flames where her parents had been. "Levy- no! Stop, they aren't there. We need to get out of here!"

_CRACK!_

Again Levy was shoved out of the way, tumbling through embers. Her lungs searing from lack of oxygen making her head spin and her limbs felt like they were made out of lead. "Lucy…?"

The beam lay were she had been moments before, sparks swarming around the prone figure beneath it. Lucy's golden hair shriveling and consumed by flames, being crushed under its weight.

"LUCY!"


End file.
